Sad Days
by EnnuiMortel
Summary: A Fairy Tail, nous portons tous le poids de notre passé. Chacun en lui a une souffrance, une blessure encore ouverte. Drabbles sur les différents mages de Fairy Tail et leurs malheurs.
1. Introduction

Bonjour! Aujourd'hui je m'ennuie et je n'ai rien à faire, alors je me suis dit: "La solution contre l'ennui, c'est d'écrire des drabbles!" Alors, me voilà, avec des drabbles de Fairy Tai tous frais! 100 mots chacun, pas un de plus, pas un de moins!

_**« A Fairy Tail, nous portons tous le poids de notre passé. Chacun en lui a une souffrance, une blessure encore ouverte. » Mirajane S.**_

* * *

Introduction:

Les jours à la guilde ne se ressemblaient jamais. Chaque lendemain avait un soupçon de différence, chassant la routine qui cherchait à s'installer, et une ambiance joyeuse planait toujours au dessus du bâtiment.

Mais Lucy l'avait bien compris : chaque mage avait son « jour » de malheur dans l'année. Ils terraient leur chagrin au fond d'eux et l'ignoraient en permanence, sauf ce jour là, où ils s'autorisaient à éteindre leur sourire le temps d'une journée.

Ils avaient tous désespérément besoin de soigner leurs blessures intérieures, et c'est ce qui les rattachaient les uns aux autres. Ils étaient une famille.


	2. Natsu

Natsu:

Il était joyeux en permanence. Son sourire s'étalait sur son visage à la moindre occasion - il pensait que sourire donnait aux autres l'envie de faire de même -, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas ses propres démons.

Le 7 juillet 777. La date de l'abandon d'Igneel. De son père. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été aux côtés du dragon depuis toujours, et pourtant, il savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, il avait été le fils d'un homme et d'une femme. Qui l'avaient abandonné, eux aussi.

Le 7 juillet 777. Le jour de son deuxième abandon, donc.


	3. Grey

ATTENTION: Spoil sur l'arc Eclipse!

* * *

Grey:

Grey était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un torturé par la vie. Toute son enfance lui avait été arrachée par Déliora. Et aujourd'hui encore, des personnes chères à son cœur disparaissaient.

Ses parents,

Ul,

Ultear,

Tous morts.

Parfois il enviait Natsu. Même si Igneel avait disparu, le Dragon Slayer gardait l'espoir de le revoir un jour, et Grey y croyait aussi. Mais lui, qui lui rendrait ses parents ? Qui lui rendrait Ul et Ultear, qui étaient mortes pour le protéger ? Personne. Il ne lui restait que Léon, quelques photos abimées, et des souvenirs douloureux. Beaucoup trop de souvenirs douloureux.


	4. Erza

Aujourd'hui, un nouveau drabble sur Erza!

Je remercie** Lyra **pour sa review, ça m'a fait très plaisir :)

**ATTENTION: Spoil sur l'arc des Grands jeux magiques / Eclipse!**

* * *

Erza:

Erza était du genre à intérioriser ses sentiments, de même que ses malheurs. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne de ses peurs. La chasse aux enfants. Jamais elle n'oublierait ce terrible jour. Ses parents tués sous ses yeux. Ses amis capturés. Et le terrible sentiment de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Cette douleur insupportable de voir le monde périr. Car Rosemary était son monde. Elle était née à cet endroit, et ne pensait pas devoir le quitter un jour. Pas aussi douloureusement, du moins…

Sa seule joie dans cet épisode funeste, était d'avoir pu sauver une personne. Au moins une. _Kagura._


	5. Lucy

Lucy:

Lucy se souvenait. Elle se souvenait de l'enterrement de sa mère.

Elle avait toujours eu une admiration sans bornes pour elle, et lui vouait une confiance sans limite. Layla Heartfilia avait été une inépuisable source s'amour pour Lucy, malgré le comportement honteux de son mari.

La mort l'avait attrapée tellement vite… Le jour de l'enterrement, il pleuvait. Et même sous la pluie, Lucy se souvenait des sanglots de son père. Lui aussi s'était éteint il y a peu de temps.

Le visage de la blonde s'étira en un mince sourire. Assise à son bureau, elle écrivait.

_Chère Maman, cher Papa…_


	6. Wendy

Bon, ici on a un petit **SPOIL** sur l'arc Tartaros, mais rien très méchant ;) c'est l'histoire de quelques mèches de cheveux...

* * *

Wendy:

Wendy était jeune, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de porter avec elle de lourdes souffrances. Ils l'avaient tous abandonnée. Ses parents. Grandine. Puis Mystogan. Et même Caith Shelter.

Wendy souffrait. Elle souffrait de ces abandons, et craignait un peu que Fairy Tail l'abandonne aussi.

C'est vrai, elle pleurait souvent, c'est vrai, elle n'était pas aussi puissante que Natsu ou Gajeel. _Mais c'est fini_, pensa-elle. Elle arma sa main d'un vent tranchant, et d'un geste vif, coupa ses longs cheveux. Par ce geste, elle laissait derrière elle ses craintes, ses souffrances et ses faiblesses.

A partir de maintenant, elle serait forte.


	7. Mirajane

Mirajane:

Tout avait commencé avec ses pouvoirs. Quand elle les avait découverts, elle avait eu honte d'elle. On lui jetait des pierres, on l'insultait. _Mirajane le démon_, on l'appelait comme ça dans son village. Quand ses parents étaient morts, Elfman, Lisanna et elle avaient été chassés.

Puis elle était arrivée à Fairy Tail. Elle avait été heureuse un temps, mais le malheur s'était encore abattu sur elle. Lisanna était morte.

Et ce jour là, dans ce cimetière, sous la pluie battante, elle avait entendu sa voix. Dans un espoir, elle s'était retournée. Lisanna était vivante. Et elle criait son nom. _Mirajane…_


	8. Loki

Bon, je voulais poster de nouveaux drabbles un peu plus tôt, mais j'ai tout simplement oublié de le faire -' Honte sur moi... Ce petit drabble se passe juste avant que Lucy ne retrouve Loki devant le tombe de Karen

* * *

Loki:

J'étais un esprit. Responsable des esprits des douze voies d'or, j'ai traversé les âges sous le nom de Léo le lion.

Cette époque est révolue. Je regarde la tombe de Karen, le cœur serré.

Je suis un assassin. Un esprit déchu qui a tué sa propriétaire... Maintenant, je suis juste Loki de Fairy Tail.

J'ai aimé rire avec Grey, me bagarrer avec Natsu, boire avec Cana.

J'ai aimé regarder Lucy de loin, en me disant que j'aurai été heureux d'être à son service.

Merci les amis. Aujourd'hui, je deviens une étoile pour de vrai. Vous aller me manquer, là haut…


	9. Cana

Cana:

Les non-dits, ça me connait. Ça fait une éternité que je traîne ce putain de secret… Je suis vraiment pathétique.

Toute ma vie tourne autour d'un type qui ne sait même pas qu'il a une fille. Je me suis enfuie de l'orphelinat pour lui, j'ai attendu, attendu et attendu à Fairy Tail pour lui, appris à manier les cartes pour lui, je participe chaque année à l'examen de rang S pour lui. Et maintenant, je songe à quitter là guilde pour lui.

La seule chose que je n'ai jamais eu pour mon père, en fin de compte, c'est du courage…


	10. Juvia

Coucou! Je suis en retard, je devais poster mes drabbles avant hier, mais j'ai tout simplement oublié! Je suis très tête en l'air, oui... Enfin, aujourd'hui le premier drabble est sur Juvia!** Attention, on a un petit spoil à peine voilé sur l'Arc Tartaros! **Bonne lecture!

* * *

Juvia est une fille de la pluie. Elle attire l'ennui, la déprime, et provoque le mauvais temps. Personne ne voulait de Juvia. _J'espère que Juvia ne viendra pas, _disaient ils_, sinon il va encore pleuvoir. _Alors Juvia à rejoint Phantom Lord, une guilde sans pitié, certes, mais qui l'acceptait.

La première fois qu'elle a vu le soleil, Juvia a été éblouie. Et depuis qu'elle a décidé de suivre Grey-Sama à Fairy Tail, Juvia est heureuse… Mais il faut croire que le malheur la suivra toujours, quoi qu'elle fasse…

Juvia est une tueuse.

_Grey-sama, je suis tellement désolée… Pardon, pardon, pardon…_


	11. Lisanna

Je suis perdue. Je me suis perdue dans mes propres souvenirs… Tout se mélange, c'est affreux. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, ni d'où je viens. Je me rappelle d'un endroit nommé Hearthland… Mais pourtant, n'ai-je pas toujours vécu à Edolas ?

Je m'appelle Lisanna, et je suis coincée entre deux mondes. Coincée entre mon corps et mon cœur. Plus le temps passe, plus je me perds. Je crois que je vais devenir folle. Quand je parle à mes camarades de Fairy Tail, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose… Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est…


End file.
